A Winter's Night
by yaaan93
Summary: Izuki and Mayuzumi walk home from the pizza parlour. Fluff. MayuZuki. IzuMayu.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

The chiming of the store door rang against the silence of the frigid winter air. Most people would prefer to stay indoors in such cold weather, and so did the two men who had just exited the pizza parlour. However, that particular location had a walk-in special and it was just more economical for the university students to order in person rather than pay extra for delivery.

"Ah, shit." hissed the raven-haired one of the two as the cold winds began to hit his face, slipping between the areas of his body not covered by his winter garments. "They say that the world's suffering from global warming but you sure can't tell it from this weather." he murmured, shifting the pizza box in his hands before the two began the trek back to their apartment. "Right, Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi, a stoic, grey-haired male could only snort in response to the remark. He shifted the bag of pop cans he was carrying onto his right arm and proceeded to pull out a pair of mittens from his pocket, placing them on his hands.

The two lone figures remained silent, the only sounds accompanying them on their journey was the crunch of freshly fallen snow beneath their feet and the sound of cars driving somewhere off in the distance.

Despite being the more extroverted one, Izuki – the other male – had become accustomed to the silence that his companion was privy too. It wasn't that they never talked, for Mayuzumi could get quite riled up whenever the topic of his light novels came about, but Izuki had learned to read the mood. If Mayuzumi wanted to respond, he would. It did, however, please the younger male whenever the other would laugh at his puns or indulge him in one of their late night conversations. Sometimes these talks lasted until the wee hours of the morning, when the birds first began singing and the once black sky morphed into lighter and lighter shades of blue.

They had been walking for a good ten minutes now, but were not able to make out the outline of their apartment just yet. Both of them were extra cautious on this particular night so as to avoid the random patches of ice hidden by the snow.

And at this moment, Izuki wasn't the only one lost in his own thoughts. Taking an occasional glance at his companion, Mayuzumi noticed that the shorter male was constantly fumbling with his hands, trying to warm them up without dropping their pizza in the process.

"Your hands are cold," Mayuzumi stated, observing the red tips of the others fingers.

"Yeah, I forgot my gloves at home." Izuki frowned, tightening his grip around the box in hopes that the warmth from their dinner would suffice in de-numbing his hands.

"_Again_? Are you stupid or something?" the taller male sighed.

"I know, I know. Sorry," Izuki's lips formed into a pout. It wasn't like he _meant_ to forget his gloves.

"Do you want me to carry that?" Mayuzumi asked, offering up his free arm.

"Nah, it's fine… I guess you could say there's _snow way_ I'm giving you the box! Wow, good job me!"

"…"

They continued walking for a few more minutes before Mayuzumi suddenly halted in his steps.

"Shun," he called out, watching the other walk further away from him.

"Huh?" Izuki turned around, backtracking a few steps until he was next to the other.

Mayuzumi placed the plastic bag on the ground. "Pass over the box," he said before pulling the pizza from the other's grasp and placing it next to the soft drinks.

"What are you doing?" Izuki could only stare in confusion as Mayuzumi grabbed his hand, clasped them with his own, and abruptly pulled them towards his lips. Izuki's eyes widened while his cheeks, already tinged pink from the cold, were now growing into deeper shades of red as he felt the the latter's hot breathe descend upon his finger tips.

"Idiot," Mayuzumi murmured before taking another small breath and exhaling onto the other's fingers. "What if you get frost bite?"

"I don't think it's cold enough for –"

"No, it's totally possible, so you better take better care of these hands. What if you can't play basketball anymore?"

At this remark, Izuki lowered his head and smiled to himself. He knew that one of Mayuzumi's favourite past times was practicing with him on the court, and now that they weren't rivals anymore, they could play alongside each other. It was his way of telling Izuki to take better care of himself.

Mayuzumi suddenly dropped his hands, causing Izuki to grimace at the loss of warmth. The grey hair male then pulled off his left glove and fitted it onto Izuki's left hand. Izuki could only stand still, eyes trailing the other's movements. Picking the pizza box back up, Mayuzumi held it before him and waited for the black-haired male to take it. He then reached down with his right hand to pick up the drinks from the ground before grabbing Izuki's right hand with his left.

He slowly began to hold up Izuki's hand to his face, staring as if he did not know what to do with it. He hesitated a bit before uttering a small "tch" and placing a light kiss on the back of the other's hand, pulling away and quickly shoving it into the soft, wool-lined pocket of his coat.

Izuki's face, which had momentarily cooled down, was now flushing red more than before.

"Let's go." Mayuzumi said as he began to walk, a small smile gracing his face at the other's endearing expression. His hand in his pocket tightened around the other's.

"… Thanks," was the only response Izuki could muster as he returned the grip, letting the taller male lead the way.

Needless to say, the way home was much warmer after that.

* * *

IDK, this is probably OOC because I'm failing to properly grasp Mayuzumi's personality and perhaps Izuki's as well.

Izuki is one of my favourite characters in the series and Mayuzumi is slowly getting there. Since I like them both so much it's only natural that I ship them together LOL.

I started this fic like an hour ago and am annoyed with myself because I've been working on a MayuZuki story even before my FuriKuro one and it's still not done.

Please review or leave some suggestions. Thank you for reading this through :)


End file.
